Protection
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: Damon and Elena blow through Mystic Falls just to protect a Petrova doppleganger from the big bad evil hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Protection **  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated M - language and Lemons  
Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters so don't sue. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement

**Summary: **Damon and Elena blow through Mystic Falls just to protect a Petrova doppleganger from the big bad evil hybrid.

**A/N: **I know I have other stories that I'm working on but my muse is being rude again and I'm not abandoning them. I will be working on them when I get the inspiration. The updates I did were Christmas presents to you guys since I've been busy the last few days. Hope you had a great Christmas if you don't celebrate then hope you had a great few days. Hope you guys like this one. Most likely change the summary and the title as the story goes on. So for now just enjoy the title and the summary.

**Chapter Playlist**  
**Down by Jason Walker**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Border of Mystic Falls**

A SUV with a couple was leaving the town to go on a vacation somewhere and it got a little foggy. Just then around the bend the woman screamed at the guy. The driver hit the vampire and the vampire crashed into the windshield. The car skidded to a stop and the couple in the car sat in shock. The guy went out and to make sure he was okay. The vampire attacked him by latching onto his neck and feeding off his blood. Then the woman came out looking around and the vampire attacked her.

**Mystic Falls Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked through the door after the first day of school and a run in with someone that looked like his ex. He came to realize she wasn't like his evil ex and that was a plus he needed some normal in his undead life. He snorted at his thoughts. It won't take long until his brother, along with his wife, comes through town just to cause trouble.

Just then he heard a familiar caw of a crow. He thought too soon. There goes Damon's appearance and if not too far behind is Elena, his wife. He turned around and saw Damon lounging against his dresser.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother."

"It's been 20 years why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What's the fun in that? My wife and I have been living it up in New York the last 20 years if you must know. Thought it was time to pay a visit to my dear baby bro."

"Where's Elena?"

"She had to take care of a few things but she'll be here in a couple days." Damon said, dismissively.

What Stefan doesn't know is that Elena is 2000 years old and Damon is the first one she willingly turned and has her blood through his veins. He feels pretty damn confident that he's the only one in her bloodline. He doesn't plan on sharing her. He's been keeping an eye on the latest doppleganger par Elena's orders. He chose to remain unseen to his brother and to the doppleganger that Elena is so hellbent on protecting.

"What's it like in New York?" Stefan asked.

"Fast paced, city never sleeps, we enjoy the nightlife very extensively. It's a big city and its okay for a few people to go missing and they won't be missed." Damon shrugged carelessly.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Just then Damon looked a picture of Katherine and he smirked over at Stefan.

"Karen looks an awful like Katherine." Damon said, offhandedly.

"You stay away from her."

"You best not order me around but I will stay away from her just because Elena demanded that I keep my distance from her and to protect her from a very big thing that's coming to her. She wouldn't go into specifics. So I trust her judgement to tell me when she deems necessary." Damon informed Stefan.

"Okay Damon. Just make yourself scarce if she ever shows up."

"Oh I plan on it." Damon said then he was gone.

Stefan rolled his shoulders after Damon left to do whatever it is he does. He stops asking what Damon is up to because he always has some diabolical plan that he doesn't know about until much later when its in motion.

The next few days are normal until one day its not. It starts with news that says a couple is found dead on the outskirts of town and it was deemed as an animal attack. Stefan sighed wondering if Damon did that. Stefan walks to Damon's room and knocks on it then enters the room to see Damon sitting against the headboard reading _Gone With The Wind_.

"Are you the one who killed those people?" Stefan asked without preamble.

Damon looked up from his book and glares at Stefan.

"No that's not me, I fed off someone before I even came into the town's limits. I'm not that impulsive. Okay maybe I am but I promised Elena that I wouldn't terrorize the town. So whoever is doing that is trying to run us out of town. Elena is on it but so far she can't find them." Damon said then went back to reading.

Stefan sighed then left. Stefan could see that Damon would do anything to piss Elena off, its just how they are but this time she warned him that the town is going to be suspicious of some people getting fed off and drained of blood.

Damon heard a car pull up in the driveway and he silently went down the stairs to see who could be at the house. He could bet it was Stefan's lady friend. _I'll just make one appearance, it won't hurt anyone. I can be charming, _Damon thought to himself.

"Hello? Stefan?"

Damon sped over to the door and shut it then sped over to be in front of the girl. Karen turned around and took a step back. Her heart sped up a little and Damon smirked.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

Karen lifted up her hand to shake Damon's but Damon lifted it up and kissed her hand. He was smirking at the way her heart was stuttering.

"Stefan never said he had a brother."

"He doesn't like to brag." Damon shrugged and smirked.

"Well I was just dropping off his book." Karen said.

"He's out right now so you can wait until he's back or you can just drop it off with me and I can get it to him." Damon suggested.

"Okay."

Just then Stefan walked in.

"Damon." Stefan said in a warning tone.

Karen looked behind her and saw Stefan standing there staring down Damon. Karen then looked back at Damon who had a smirk on his face while looking at Stefan.

"I was just dropping this book off since you let me borrow it." Karen said.

"You can go now. I'll see you later." Stefan told her without looking at her.

Karen nodded then set the book down and left.

"Well that was rude." Damon said.

"You weren't supposed to make your prescence known to her." Stefan reminded him.

"Since when do I listen to people. I like to get a rise out of them. Especially Elena." Damon smirked.

Stefan shook his head and left upstairs. Damon smirked again while taking a healthy gulp of bourbon. Elena will be pissed but she'll get over it. She always does.

"So that was your brother?" Karen asked.

"Unfortunately."

"You don't sound too happy, why's that?"

"Just some family drama is all."

"He seems charming."

"He can be. He likes to get a rise out of everyone. You'll see what I mean if you ever get a chance to be in the same room as him."

Karen nodded then went back to reading.

"Where was he?"

"He was in New York with his wife."

"He has a wife?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"I was shocked myself when he told me that bit of information."

"I'd like to meet her."

"I'm sure you will. She'll be around in a few days because she's doing something that I have no idea what she's doing but she'll be here."

Karen nodded.

Stefan and Karen walked in the boarding house a few days later and saw Damon standing at the bar drinking bourbon then handing it over to someone with their back to them. Damon smiled at her then leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Hello, brother. Karen." Damon said, without looking away from Elena.

Elena then turned around and looked at Karen. Karen looked at Elena.

"I'm Elena. You must be Karen." Elena said.

She nodded. They shook hands and Elena went back to drinking a glass of bourbon. Karen, a little shocked that she met Damon's wife. She took a look at their left hands and saw wedding rings. _Huh, so they really are married, _Karen thought.

A few days later, Karen walked in the boarding house and saw Damon and Elena dancing. Karen watched them dance and laugh. They look really happy together. What she doesn't know is that a thousand year old hybrid wants to break a curse but Elena won't have it because she's a 2000 year old vampire. Of course she scares Klaus because he knows that she can kill him without a second thought. He's too busy chasing Katherine but he's aware that Karen is the next doppleganger and he also knows that Elena will kill him if he kills innocent people so he's only biding his time until he can find a way to break it.

**A/N: **how's that? This is gonna be like TVD but with a twist and its not gonna be all accurate and you'll see some episodes and lines being used throughout this fic. This is the last fanfic update of the year. So I'll see you in 2015.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protection**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**  
**Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters so no suing. Just borrowing them for my own amusement

**Summary: **Damon and Elena blow through Mystic Falls just to protect a Petrova doppleganger from the big bad evil hybrid.

**A/N: **Happy New Year everyone. Hope you guys had a great new year and made some good resolutions.

**Chapter Playlist**  
**Hero by Skillet**  
**I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco**  
**Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Salvatore Boarding House, Damon's room**

There were clothes scattered around the once tidy room. In the center of the room is a massive king sized four poster wooden bed and on that bed is an amorous couple making love. Elena is on her knees gripping the headboard while Damon is behind her thrusting deeply into her core. Damon intertwines their fingers of their left hands where their wedding rings clink together while he runs his right hand all over her. Elena is moaning with her head thrown back resting on his shoulder.

Damon grunts in her ear then he reaches towards her clit and massages it. Elena mewls in pleasure and tilts her head to the side exposing her throat. Damon groans throatily and feels his vampiric features rise to the surface. He speeds up his thrusting and just when she's fluttering around him, he sinks his fangs into her neck. She explodes around him and brings him into orgasm right along with her. He thrusts a few more times then lifts his head from her neck.

Damon smirks in satisfaction. Elena moans quietly when Damon pulls out and they fall to the bed in a heap of limbs. He runs his fingers through her hair and she purrs. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then lips. She grinned against his lips.

"I love you, Damon."

"And I love you, Elena."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

**A few days later**

"Whose been attacking the locals?" Stefan asked Elena.

"You think I did it? I didn't. I was away doing important business that you don't need to know. Damon didn't either so don't go pointing fingers at him. It's a new vampire. I'm checking into it so don't go poking your nose into something that you have no hope of getting out of and its all because of your diet so don't go acting all high and mighty." Elena glared at Stefan.

"How do you know its not Damon, Elena?"

"I know my husband because I told him not to attack Mystic Falls' residents. He told me he fed someone before he entered the town's limits so I believe him. You're only going to get yourself killed. I will handle it so sit tight." Elena said.

Stefan just glared back. Elena rolled her eyes then was gone the next second. _Self righteous asshole, _Elena thought, _I'm tempted to tell Karen about Katherine and us being vampires just to ruffle his feathers because this does involve her. _Elena found Damon on the outskirts of town in the middle of the road on his back. She smirked then flashed over to where he was.

"What are you doing out here?" Elena asked quietly.

"Just waiting for the right person to come along so I can snack on them." Damon smirked.

She smacked his chest and laughed.

"Who killed that couple?"

"Who do you think?"

"That's my girl."

"I like to ruffle his feathers. I'm tempted to tell Karen about Katherine and her resemblance to the she devil. But I'll let him tell her on his own time until then let's wreck havoc and piss him off even more." Elena smirked.

"Hmmm, I like the way you think." Damon said.

Then they heard a car coming from the eastern direction and stop when the headlights touched them. Damon and Elena just laid there waiting for their victims to get out of the car. One of them stepped out of the car and rushed over to them.

"Are you okay?"

Damon grabbed her by the back of the neck and sank his teeth into her neck. The other companion did the same and Elena sank her teeth in his neck. They drained the bodies and disposed them in the woods and took care of the car. They vamp sped back to the house acting like nothing was wrong.

**A few months later**

Karen stares at Stefan with a blank look on her face. She just found out that Stefan, Damon and Elena are vampires.

"So what you're saying is that you're a vampire and you've been a vampire since 1864. How old were you?"

"17."

"Oh." Karen muttered.

"I'll let you think about it."

Stefan got up and left her to her thoughts. Karen just stared at her TV in the living room, thinking about what was revealed to her. An hour later, Damon sauntered through her front door. She rolled her eyes. _Great, _she thought, _just what I need._

"Where's Stef?" Damon asked.

"I don't know."

Damon took one look at Karen, raised an eyebrow.

"He told you about vampires." He said it as a statement.

Karen nodded.

"Any other questions about vampires or should I leave you to your thoughts."

"You're fine." Karen said.

Damon made a non-committed noise.

"How old were you when you turned?" Karen asked.

"25."

"How did you and Elena meet anyways?"

Damon smirked.

"I got back from the Civil War that I didn't want any part in. I didn't believe in slavery or any of that nonsense. I met her when I just got back home. I was smitten with her at first sight. It wasn't long when I started courting her. About a month after that, Katherine shows up. I'm not going to go into that because Stefan should tell you. I took Elena away when things went down in 1864. Elena turned me that night and we ran after that. We toured the world until about 20 years ago, we made residence in New York City. In 1890, I built the boarding house myself and bought everything in it from various parts of the world. Nothing but the best for me."

"Wow."

Damon smirked.

"Once you have eternity, the possibilities are endless."

"How many houses do you have?"

"I have a villa in Italy but Elena and I only rented in Europe when we would have a fancy of going to whatever place we wanted. Mystic Falls is my home so I always came back even if it held good memories and the not so good memories."

"How old is Elena?"

"You gotta ask her that. Now that you know my brother's and my story, I'll let you sleep on it but for now I'm going to go home to my beautiful wife."

"I'm curious about vampire nature."

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow but for now its a school night. I'll see you tomorrow at the boarding house."

"Okay."

"Night, Karen."

"Night, Damon."

"Wait."

Damon turned around before he reached the front door.

"Yes?"

"What about Katherine?"

"You have to ask Stefan about her. She's his ex."

"Oh."

Damon inclined his head then left out the door. Karen went to bed that night with thoughts of what transpired.

**At the boarding house**

Damon pulled into the drive and cut off the engine. He made his way into the house and up the stairs and to his room with plans of ravishing his wife all night. He looked around with no sign of her just then he heard some splashing and he walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the frame to watch Elena take a bath.

"Stop staring and come join me." Elena said.

Damon stripped off his clothes and joined her in the bathtub. He settled in behind her and she relaxed back against his chest. He kissed her neck softly. This is what Damon likes to come home to. His wife in their bathtub with candles everywhere, drinking champagne. Damon told her about talking to Karen and how she knew about vampires.

"You never told Karen about her being a doppleganger." Elena said.

"She already had too much to think about on top of being told about the supernatural world. I'll tell her tomorrow when she comes over when I tell her about vampire nature and instincts. You gotta tell her how old you are because she asked. I never told her because it wasn't my place."

"How thoughtful of you."

Damon smirked.

"After this bath, I plan to ravish you all night in our bed."

"Sounds great, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon pressed a kiss at the crown of her head.

"She won't believe you're 2000 years old and that I'm the only one that was turned by you."

"Nobody does."

They washed each other thoroughly then they stepped out of the bath to dry off then Damon proceeded to ravish her in their bed all night.

**A/N: **I'll update as much as I can. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Damon tells Karen about all things vampires along with Elena's story and what Katherine has to do in all of this. Elena and Katherine aren't dopplegangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Protection**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**  
**Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except for my OC. I'm just using them for my own amusement. If Damon was mine, I would have him not wear a shirt or clothes for that matter.

**Summary: **Damon and Elena blow through Mystic Falls just to protect a Petrova doppleganger from the big bad evil hybrid.

**A/N: **I know that there's no England or Bulgaria in AD but humor me and think there is. This is fanfiction, we can create whatever history we choose to.

**Chapter Playlist**  
**Death of Me by Asking Alexandria**  
**Hope by We Came As Romans**  
**Come A Little Closer by Cage The Elephant**  
**Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue**  
**Girls, Girls, Girls by Motley Crue**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**The next day at the Boarding House**

Karen showed up to the Boarding House the next day to find out more about vampires.

"Miss Petrova how nice of you to drop by. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Damon asked.

Elena rolled her eyes while sipping a tumbler of bourbon. Damon smirked at his wife.

"I came here to know more about vampires." Karen said.

"Then, you came to the right place."

They sat down on the couch in the parlor.

"What do you want to know about vampires?"

"Everything."

"Let's start with the basics: stake to the heart. We can't procreate though we love to try. We're a predatory species because we love to stalk our prey. We can injest people food if we choose to. Neck snapping is only temporary and vervan can harm and/or protect you from compulsion."

Karen nodded.

"We can blood share but its personal."

"How personal?"

"It's an aphrodisiac to vampires. It can get addicting for humans and it feels like a drug withdrawl."

"Okay."

"A single werewolf bite can kill us, there's no cure for a bite from a werewolf. Sire bonds are rare because that's one of the truest forms of a bond between vampires."

"What's a sire bond?"

"A sire bond is where a human dies with a vampire's, that they have have strong feelings for, blood in their system. You don't wake up as a vampire but if you don't drink human blood then you die. All vampires kill their first time but you have to get control over your bloodlust in order to leave the human alive. Most of us survive on snatch, eat, erase. We only take a pint of your blood."

"Oh wow. Is there a way to break it?" Karen asked.

"Flipped switch or send them away." Damon said.

"What do you mean by 'flipped switch'?"

"Vampires have a humanity switch. And when that's off we're lethal with no emotions. If you get in the way of a vampire that's on a warpath with no humanity then you wouldn't make it out alive. That I can promise you." Darmon told her.

Karen shuddered.

"Originals are harder to kill than other vampires."

"How so?" Karen tilted her head.

"There's a tree that's designed to kill Originals but the Mikealsons burned that down." Damon shrugged.

Elena handed Damon a tumbler of bourbon.

"We also have some powers that we can harness over time."

"Like what?"

Damon took a sip of bourbon.

"We can manipulate nature and animals. I have a specialty for fog and crows."

"He likes to scare people when he does that." Elena spoke up.

Damon shrugged and smirked at his wife. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Back to the last thing about vampires you should know about. Mates are rare its practically unheard of. Mates are stronger than a sire bond."

"Why is it stronger than a sire bond?" Karen inquired.

"We have a ceremony of sipping each others blood to activate it. It's so strong that mates have an acute understanding of their mate is. If they're in trouble then the mate will come to help. It's an instinct to protect their mate from harm."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Elena is my mate. It's impossible to cheat on one's mate. I have her blood running through my veins and I'm stronger than what my age is because Elena is so old. I will protect you from harm. I give you my word. A vampire's word isn't supposed to be taken likely so be glad that I have the heart to give it." Damon took another sip of bourbon.

Karen sat there for a minute, letting it all process. Damon let her think about it. He promised Elena he would be patient with her and protect her from any harm just like Elena gave her word to protect all Petrovas.

"I'm curious. How old is Elena?" Karen asked.

"I'm 2000 years old." Elena answered her.

"Really?" Karen's eyes bugged out.

Elena nodded. She could understand why Karen doesn't believe she's a 2000 year old vampire. She's in the presence of the world's oldest supernatural creature known to man.

"Let me explain my history to you."

Karen nodded and motion for Elena to continue.

"I was born Elena Marie Gilson in 14 AD England. I can compel other vampires. I'm 1000 years older than the Mikealsons. I was 22 years old when I was turned by a lone vampire that decided to use me as a sex slave. Before I was turned, I was beaten within an inch of my life in 36 AD Bulgaria and praying that I would die during the whole ordeal. I was under his control for 200 years and I finally had enough and killed him then I took off. The only way to kill me is a white oak tree."

"I wouldn't want to know what that's like to go through that and still be strong." Karen told her softly.

Elena nodded and Damon stroke her hand. Elena gave him a grateful smile.

"Over the centuries I've befriended a lot of supernatural creatures. I never liked the Mikealsons so we always stayed far away from each other. I'm the most powerful vampire alive. Damon is the only one I turned and it's staying that way." Elena said.

"Where do I come into?" Karen asked.

"I gave Katherine my word that I would keep her descendants protected from Klaus."

"Huh?"

"Katherine had a baby out of wedlock and back then it was considered taboo. She couldn't keep her baby and her father took her daughter away from her. She was banished to England where Klaus wanted her to break a curse that was placed on him by his mother. His mother locked his werewolf side by a moonstone. To break it he has to kill a werewolf, kill a vampire and drain the blood of a doppleganger to unlock his werewolf side."

"Okay."

"Katherine couldn't take chances so she turned and fled. Klaus did the unthinkable and slaughtered her entire family. I made a promise to kill Klaus if he harm any of the Petrovas. If I was in close proximity to Klaus then he would run because he knows what I'm capable of."

Karen blinked a couple times.

"I'm going to go home and sleep on this if that's okay with you." Karen said.

"Of course." Damon said.

He stood up and walked Karen over to the door. He opened and just when Karen was about to step out of the door, Stefan was there.

"What did you do?" Stefan accused.

"I did nothing, brother. All I told her was vampire nature and what it all entails. She finally knows about Elena's history and why she's here. You'll find out soon enough so don't even think about doing anything to harm her. Brother or not, Elena will protect her." Damon said.

Stefan still stared at Damon. Karen shifted from foot to foot from the rising tension.

"I'm still going to go home now so I'll see you tomorrow, Stefan. Bye Damon."

"Bye," Damon waved.

He stalked back into the parlor and poured himself a healthy glass of bourbon. He downed it in one gulp. Elena looked at Stefan.

"Care to tell me what was going on here?" Stefan asked.

"You should listen to what Damon said, Stefan. It's all we did. She needed to know what she's getting into."

"Getting into?" Stefan scoffed. "She doesn't need to know more about vampires."

"Yes she does. Her whole history has vampire written all over it. She's a Petrova and more importantly I will protect her from Klaus. I gave Katherine my word that her descendants are protected. I'm not going to break it. Don't make me compel you to stay away from her." Elena glared at Stefan.

Stefan's eyes widened at Elena.

"I don't even know how old you are. Are you an Original?" Stefan asked.

Elena snorted.

"Not even close to those stuck up Mikealsons. I'm 2000 years old. I killed my sire for keeping me as a sex slave for 200 years. Don't even act like you're any better than me, Ripper." Elena hissed.

Stefan gulped.

"I think it best to stay away from me." Elena advised Stefan.

Elena shook her head then went to the stairs and walked to Damon's and Elena's bedroom for the night. Damon smirked at Stefan then followed after his mate. Once Damon and Elena are snuggled in bed.

"You know Stefan probably won't do what you advised right?" Damon asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah I know. I'll probably just have to compel him not to do anything stupid." Elena murmured.

Damon made a face at the audacity his brother goes to when it comes to witholding information that's vital to situations. He's always been the golden boy and getting everything he wanted handed to him on a silver platter.

Stefan was in his room, planning on what he's going to do about Karen. He's also scared of what Elena will do once she finds out what his plans are. He already set the plan in motion and he can't wait to see the look in her face when Mikeal shows his face. Stefan smiled evilly at his genius plan.

**Somewhere in a cemetery**

Mikeal leaned against his coffin after Stefan woke him up and explained everything to him. If Elena or the Originals gets wind of him rising then Elena will go off into a warpath on her way to ripped Mikeal's heart out of his chest. He shuddered at that thought. She's strong for a small thing. It'd be best to stay away from her because he doesn't want to face her wrath. Mikeal has always been weary of her along with the rest of the Originals.

Stefan is very stupid if he thinks that Mikeal can take down Elena even if he stabs her in the heart with a white oak stake. He's got another thing coming for him. Mikeal stood up and left the cemetery to lay low for when he would make his grand entrance to his children and Klaus. So he can kill them once and for all.

**A/N: **a lot of information to process huh? And what the hell are you doing, Stefan? Mikeal has nothing on Elena. Seriously, this isn't what I want to happen. These characters just do what they want I have no control over it.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Protection**  
**Damon/Elena**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**  
**Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except for my OC. I'm just using them for my own amusement. If Damon was mine, I would have him not wear a shirt or clothes for that matter.

**Summary: **Damon and Elena blow through Mystic Falls just to protect a Petrova doppleganger from the big bad evil hybrid.

**Chapter Playlist**  
**Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin**  
**Lies of the Beautiful People by Sixx:A.M.**  
**The Pretender by Foo Fighters**  
**Scars by Papa Roach**  
**Trenches by Pop Evil**  
**The Messenger, Infinite by Rosaline**  
**Ride The Void by Holy Grail**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Damon and Elena do what they want. Nobody can tell them different. They have their own diabolical plan and we won't know until they let us know." Stefan said.

"They're not as bad as you may think, Stefan." Karen said, quietly.

"You think you know them better than I do?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm just saying that they only act that way is because of what fate hands them." Karen dended herself.

Stefan grumbled to himself. Karen frowned. From the little interaction she's had with them, they only seem to want to protect her and be nice to her. They're not the evil monsters that Stefan tried to feed her with. Karen shook her head and left the boarding house. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Damon smirked from his room when he heard that Karen was defending them. She can form her own opinions of Damon and Elena. He can see that she is just like them and will make an excellent vampire. She doesn't want it right now but wait until she's in her twenties to do it so she doesn't have to have a fake ID to get drinks. Elena is making a blood bag run and won't be back until later that evening.

Elena taught Damon how to defend himself when dealing with older vampires. Nobody can outmatch Elena since she's older than The Originals. Damon heard Stefan leave the house. Damon decided to pay Karen a little visit. Stefan has no idea how to handle a Petrova, too much fire.

Once he arrived at the Petrova house, he let himself in. He shook his head wondering why they don't lock their doors like normal people. He locked the door behind him and listened with his preternatural senses to see where she's at. She's in her room. He's just going to scare her.

He silently made his way up the stairs careful to avoid any loose floorboards. He walked into her room and saw her on the window seat writing in her diary. He flashed over to her bed and placed Teddy in his lap. He looked at her. Karen shut her diary shut and looked up and jumped, clutching her heart. Damon chuckled.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Doing the friendly neighborhood watch. You should really learn to lock your door because you may never know what goes bump in the night." Damon smirked.

Karen scoffed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that vampires can sneak up on humans because we can make ourselves soundless. If we choose to, we can let humans know of our prescense." Damon shrugged.

"That's nice to know."

"We also know when someone eavesdropped. But with Stefan he never knows because his senses are dulled. We're at our full potential on human blood." Damon explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Karen asked.

"Since you know of the supernatural life, I decided it'd be best that you know what's going on. And when its necessary we fight and I was taught by Elena to fight vampires that are older than me. I'm only 172 year old vampire."

"I don't want to be a vampire." Karen mumbled.

"You will have to be if needed but we're going to wait until you're in your twenties because you don't want to have fake IDs or use compulsion forever to get drunk." Damon said.

"I don't have any say in this do I?" Karen asked.

"Sorry to say that. So I guess you're going to need some vamp blood in your system at all times." Damon said.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Insurance policy."

Karen gave him a questioning look.

"You can't die so this is way you'll come back." Damon said.

"Oh."

"I'll give you some of my blood every day."

"How are you going to do that?" Karen asked.

"I'll be back." Damon said.

Then he vanished downstairs. Karen shook her head. She was starting to get used to his disappearance and reappearance. Stefan advised against spending any time with them because according to him they're unpredictable. Maybe Stefan is unpredictable and wanting to control everything. Everyone picks Stefan over Damon because he's the golden child. No wonder Damon acts the way he does. He's used to being second choice. Elena always chooses Damon and he's okay with that. At first, he was scared that she would pick Stefan over him but she surprised him and stood by her decision.

Damon reappeared with a little cup of his blood. He handed it to Karen and she drank it all in one gulp and handed it back to him. They talked until it was time for her to get to sleep because of school. He disappeared out of her window and took off for the boarding house. Once he got there, he noticed that Stefan was still gone and he ghosted up the steps to his room. He looked towards the bathroom and saw Elena in the bathtub with a bottle of expensive champagne covered in bubbles.

"Don't just stand there. Come join me." Elena said.

He walked over to the tub and took off all his clothes noticing with interest that she was eating him up with her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, grinning at his wife. She scooted forward and he stepped in behind her. He settled against the tub and she leaned back. He grabbed her flute and took a few sips then handed it back to her.

"Where were you?" Elena asked.

"At Karen's house." Damon said, while massaging her neck.

"Why?" Elena hummed.

"I eavesdropped on her and Stefan's conversation. She defended us and Stefan didn't take it well." Damon murmured.

"What she say?" Elena asked.

"Stefan is still convinced we have some diabolical plan and she thinks we're not as bad as Stefan thinks." Damon said, kissing her neck.

"We kind of are and his opinion doesn't matter. He likes to control everything and bully people into believing his half truths." Elena said.

"I agree. Karen has more of that fire than Stefan can handle and she would make a great vampire. I'm giving her my blood to ensure that she stays alive." Damon told her.

"Good idea."

They stopped talking after and just enjoyed themselves in the relaxing bubble bath. They enjoy bubble baths and showers. They got out and dried off then they went to bed. Cuddled up in the middle of the big king sized four poster bed.

**A/N: **Katherine looks like Elena in the books i.e. blood hair and blue eyes. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as much as I can.

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
